Party at Seto's! What Could Go Wrong? EVERYTHING!
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: It's spring break and the gang is bored, so they throw a wild party at Seto's house. Starting the counter at 0 down, 15 to go. Oneshot, everyone's just plain old weird so there's no use in me saying OC, now is there? Read, review, enjoy!


Hey everyone! AMAZING NEWS! I WROTE A STORY! I know, that doesn't seem special. But the thing is, anyone who ever reviewed one of my stories has a very, very minor part in it! YAY!

Small explanation, in this universe after the Ceremonial Duel Yami chose to stay, and it brought his older brother Atemu back with him. Yugi also has a twin brother named Heba who lived in Egypt but is now living with Yugi. :)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, all I own is the plot, myself and Iboni. On with the fic!

_**START**_

Yami: It's spring break.

Yugi: Yep.

Yami: And we're doing nothing.

Yugi: Hey! We're watching…Barney?!?!

Yami: Ack! How the hell'd that get there!? Where's the remote?!

Yugi: I don't know!

Yugi and Yami search for the remote but they couldn't find it.

Yugi: It's tainting my ears!! ARGH!

Yami: I'll save you Aibou! Vile television! I banish you to the SHADOW REALM!

In a poof of light, the television is gone.

Yugi: Thank RA!

Heba from behind the couch: That was awesome!  
Atemu also from behind the couch: Chyeah! Now grandpa's gonna buy us a new TV and Yami's gonna get in trouble!

Yami: You suck…

Heba and Atemu: Oops…

Heba and Atemu sneak out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Yugi: Yami I'm bored!

Yami: I know! Let's call Mokuba!

Yugi: Why Mokuba?

Yami: Because his brother is Seto Kaiba and Mokuba can convince Kaiba to let us throw the best party since Ancient Egypt!

Yugi: You're a genius!

Yugi grabs a phone. As he's about to dial the number, it rings.

Mokuba: Hello!

Yugi: Hey Mokie! Why so happy?

Mokuba: Seto said I can have a party!  
Yugi: Wicked! When?!

Mokuba: Now! Bring Yami, Heba, Atemu, Iboni, and Jamie!

Yugi: I will! See you soon!

Yugi hangs up the phone.

Yami: What'd he say?!

Yugi: Party!!!! Get your brother, my brother, Iboni and Jamie and we'll get out of here!

***  
Jou: Let's get this party started!!!

Iboni: Jou, I hate to spoil your mood but who the hell are all of these people?

Jou: Well let's see. On the dance floor is kanameedward, zetake, SRRH, shadowrealm818, KitanaKia, yugixyamiyaoilover, tinkletimekelly, ROZENNEKO101, GlompBunneh, cheetahkit, Hikari-and-Yami, journey maker, angel2882, Princess-of-galantry, PearlAngel116, and Yaminisu.

Iboni: How'd you get a dance floor in here? Actually, don't answer that.

Jamie: The names…those poor, poor people.

Iboni: They must have had screwed up parents.

Jou: Yunagirl07 and darkmagicangirl13 are the ones standing by the punch and talking. Zinkini and Pharaohyamifan are the ones walking over to the punch, probably to talk to the other two.

Jamie: Seriously! What is with these people's names?

Jou: Like I know? You're the one typing the story.

Jamie: Touché. But they've all reviewed my stories! Speaking of which, you missed some people.

Jou: Right. On the couches are Lady Selia, Yami-Fan101, The-Cursed-Daughter,

Jamie: Eep!

Iboni: What?

Jamie: She threatened to kill me!

Jamie jumps behind Iboni as The-Cursed-Daughter looks up to glare at Jamie.

Jou: Anyways, also on the couches are gamer260, YamiYugi223, meme12, YamiYugi100, Pharaoh'sJewel, MoMoMonkey-chan, Davylover137, LovelySinner7, melrocks622, achen92, Sparxyu, Siberia Mueko -aka- Monkey, and run-for-your-life-hikari. And then of course the whole gang is here as well.

Iboni: I see…

Jou: Anyways, as I said before, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

The party was super special awesome! The dancing was hot, the food was great, and the fun was plentiful. But too soon, all the reviewers had to go home. Bakura was bidding them all goodbye at the door. Ryou came over to see how he was doing.

Bakura: Leave, leave, leave, never come back, get out, leave, leave…

Ryou: That's not nice Bakura!

Bakura: So?

Ryou: Ugh.

Ryou walked away, shaking his head. Bakura continued to say goodbye to the reviewers. Once everyone was finally gone, which took a while, most of the gang sat down in a circle on the dance floor. Otogi and Honda stood over by the punch bowl, finishing off the munchies, and Kaiba was up in his office.

Mokuba: What should we do now?

Malik: I know! Let's play tru-

Marik slapped his hand over his hikari's face.

Marik: Let's play truth or dare!

Everyone in the circle agreed, saying Marik was smart for coming up with the idea.

Malik in a whisper: I hate you.

Marik also whispering: You didn't hate me last night.

Malik blushed bright red.

Bakura: Wait! We need refreshments. Allow me to go get some juice for you all.

Marik and Yami: I'll help!  
The three of them walked into the kitchen.

Ryou, Yugi and Malik: I have a bad feeling about this…

Iboni: What are they going to do?  
Jamie: I dunno.

Mokuba: You're writing the story!

Jamie: So? I didn't even know that there was a staircase leading to Yami's tomb in your basement until now.

Mokuba: WHAT?!  
Jamie: Did I say that?

Jou: Do me first!!

Otogi and Honda started laughing hysterically. Otogi accidentally knocked over the punch bowl.  
Otogi: That's what she said.

Jou grabbed a roll of paper towels from under the munchies table. He handed it to Otogi, and pointed to the floor.

Jou: Shut up and rub.

Laughing, Otogi did as he was told. Honda laughed harder than before.

Honda: Dude, that's SO what she said!

Jou: Grr. I'm going to bite you.

Honda and Otogi: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!  
Jou: GET OUT!

Otogi: That's what she said.

Jou: Get. Out. Now.

Honda: That's what she said!

Jou snapped his fingers, and two rather large bodyguards showed up, picked Otogi and Honda up, and carried them out.

Ryou: Kind of harsh, don'tcha think?  
Jou: They'll live.

Yami, Bakura and Marik walked out of the kitchen, carrying rather suspicious looking drinks.

Yami: Here we are! Lovely, lovely juice. Drink up!

Everyone took a glass and drank. Their faces all flushed, and pretty soon they were all acting, you guessed it, drunk.

Yugi: Whadja putin th driks?

Marik: Alcohol!  
Marik giggled, and everyone stared at him. Yugi fell over, too full of alcohol. Yami jumped up and laid on top of Yugi.

Yami: Yugi! Oh my love! My wife!

Mokuba: They got married?

Yami: Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquered; beauty's ensign yet Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there.

Yami looks at Bakura

Yami: Bakura, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favor can I do to thee, Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain. To sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin!

Bakura: What the fuc-

Jamie: It's Shakespeare, idiot.

Bakura: Excuse me! The guy wasn't born when I was ALIVE.

Yami glared at the two of them, then continued in his monologue.

Yami: Ah, dear Yugi, Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe That unsubstantial death is amorous, And that the lean abhorred monster keeps Thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night Depart again, here, here will I remain With worms that are thy chamber-maids...

Yami started to sob.

Yami: Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. and, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death...

Yami grabbed his juice/beer cup.

Yami: Here's to my love!

Yami downs the rest of his drink.

Yami:...Thus with a kiss I die.

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips, then collapsed on top of him.

Jamie: 4 down, 11 to go.

Malik: What?

Jamie: Nothing…

Jou: COME/ON/IT'S/TRUTH/OR/DARE/TIME/SOMEONE/DARE/ME/ALREADY!

Bakura: I dare you to kiss Malik.

Jou: Kay.

Jou grabbed Marik and kissed him full on the lips.

Marik: He said Malik, you idiot!

Jou: Oops. Ryou, truth or dare.

Ryou: Truth…

Jou: Who in this room would you rather fuc-

Ryou: NEVER MIND I choose dare.

Jou: Kiss Malik.

Ryou: Kay.

Ryou grabbed Marik and kissed him full on the lips.

Marik: He said Malik, you idiot!

Ryou: Oops. Jamie, truth or dare.

Jamie: Dare.

Ryou: I dare you to kiss Marik.

Jamie: Whatevs.

Jamie grabbed Marik and kissed him full on the lips.

Marik: He said Malik, you idiot!

Jamie: No, he said Marik.

Marik: Oops.

Iboni: This is going nowhere! All anyone is doing is kissing Marik!  
Marik: And now it's your turn.

Marik wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Iboni slapped him really hard.

Iboni: PERVERT!

Marik is lying on the ground, not moving. Malik nudged him with his foot.

Malik: 5 down.

Bakura: Where'd the other Yami and the other Yugi go?  
Jamie: Atemu and Heba? They're making love like monkeys in heat up in Seto's room.

Mokuba: I WANNA SEE!

Mokuba runs upstairs. No one really does anything for five minutes, when Mokuba comes running back down the stairs.

Mokuba: That was AWESOME!

Jamie: I'm gonna call that one a 7 down, 8 to go.

Jou: Mokie! Le truth or le dare?

Mokuba: DARE!

Jou: Get your brother to drink alcohol.

Mokuba ran into the kitchen, everyone who was conscious and not screwing someone followed. Mokuba opened a door to reveal a GIANT stash of liquor.

Mokuba: Since when is this here?

Jamie: Since…I…said…so…

Malik: AWESOME!

They all ran into the liquor room, and mixed up concoctions. Mokuba was checking each one to see which could pass for water.

Mokuba: No, no, no, no, no, no, ew and no, YES!

Mokuba held up Bakura's

Bakura: Go shadow magic!

Mokuba went upstairs and gave it to his brother, who immediately passed out.

Ryou: What did you PUT in that?

Bakura: Straight up alcohol, and shadow magic.

Jamie: Hope he wakes up in the morning.

Jou: OMG KAIBA'S UNCONSCIOUS?! RAPE TIME!

Jou ran upstairs and into Kaiba's office. Bakura followed, saying Jou was a genius.

Ryou and Iboni: Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew.

Mokuba: MY BROTHER!

Malik: (He's just totally, uncontrollably laughing.)

Jamie: 10 down, 5 to go.

Mokuba: YOU MADE THEM RAPE MY BROTHER!  
Jamie: Eep!

Jamie jumped behind Iboni as Mokuba tried to jump her.

Mokuba: I'll kill you!  
Iboni: Don't threaten my hikari!

Iboni grabbed Mokuba's shoulder, putting him asleep.

Ryou: And the sleeper's hold makes 4.

Malik: Hey let's set him up in the midst of beer and whiskey bottles, take pictures, and send them to the tabloids!  
Jamie: GENIUS!

They did just what Malik described.

Iboni: You know Malik, sometimes I wonder who's the Hikari and who's the Yami.

Malik: Feh, I'm the evil one. Marik's a pansy. He actually ASKED me if I wanted to have sex. I mean, if you want to make love to someone, you just do it. See?

And with that, Malik jumped on Jamie.

Jamie: Eep! Yet, strangely attractive!

The two of them start making out and taking off their clothing. Ryou and Iboni ran to the kitchen.

Ryou: EW!  
Iboni: EW!

Ryou: And then there were two.

Iboni: So now what?  
Ryou: IDK, maybe we could go see if Kaiba has anymore bedrooms and sleep.

Iboni: Genius!

The two of them went upstairs and found another bed. They fell asleep together, Ryou being used as a teddy bear.

15 down, 0 to go.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Kaiba woke up the next morning completely naked, covered in come, being cuddled by Bakura and Jou, with a major headache and a bit of memory loss. AKA he didn't remember jack shit.

Kaiba: What the hell happened?

Kaiba walked into the hallway after putting a robe on (which he didn't bother to tie), checking the two rooms on the way to the living room. He found a completely naked set of boys (Atemu and Heba) in one room, and Iboni and Ryou cuddling in the other. He walked into his kitchen, which was empty but trashed. He made himself a cup of coffee, black of course, and went into the living room.

Kaiba: How'd the dance floor get in here?

Kaiba surveyed the area. On the dance floor Yugi was lying on the ground, with Yami lying on top of him, clutching a cup in his fingers. Mokuba was passed out on the couch.

Kaiba: Gonna have to talk to him later.

Continuing his search, he found Marik lying on the ground a small ways away with a handprint on his face. A noise came from behind the couch. Kaiba inspected behind it to find Malik and Jamie, still going at it.

Kaiba: SICK! DON'T DO THAT BY MY COUCH! IT'S DESIGNER SUEDE!

Malik jumped up, shielding Jamie from view.

Malik: No respect, NO respect. Come along, Jamie. Let us continue making hot monkey sex in Kaiba's bedroom.

Jamie stood and the two of them walked, buck naked, out of the room. Kaiba shivered. Isono walked into the trashed room, seeing Kaiba nearly naked and holding a cup of coffee, he inferred what happened.

Isono: Wild party?  
Kaiba: I dunno, I can't remember.

Isono: You might want to see this.

Isono handed Kaiba the newspaper he was holding. Kaiba's eyes widened, and then his face turned red.

"SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!"

'**Mokuba Kaiba, underage alcoholic. Where was Seto Kaiba?'**

_**END**_

HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA that was the weirdest party I ever went to. I totally didn't mean to make myself make love to Malik, it kind of…just…happened…

Anyways, review please and maybe you'll be in the next story!!

\\// Peace out. Jamie


End file.
